Angel Beats! Re:Act
by Flameberger
Summary: "Welcome...to the Like Hell I'm Dead Battlefront!" In this place, no equal to the strange events that was occurred after this point, a boy wakes up in the place called the 'Afterlife'. With no memories of past life, he finds himself drawn into a battle against the 'Angel'. A retelling of Angel Beats! with a slight changes.


_**I do not own Angel Beats!**_

 _ **It's belong to Jun Maeda and Key Visual Art's**_

* * *

I wake up.

There's a starry sky above me.

It's night.

I'm lying on a cold ground.

Did I faint?

It doesn't seem to hurt anywhere.

Now then...

Where am I?

What am I doing in a place like this?

More importantly...

Who am I?

I can't remember anything, nor my name, or my past.

I have no idea how I got here.

As I fully regain my consciousness, I try to look around.

It seems that I'm lying in the middle of street with some buildings behind me.

Girl: "Welcome, to the 'Like-Hell I'm Dead' Battlefront. This sound sudden but would you mind joining our team?"

I hear a girl voice.

I stand up.

I see a schoolgirl holding a sniper rifle.

That girl isn't talking at me directly, rather she's focusing her eye to the scope of her rifle.

Though I'm not sure that she's really a schoolgirl. Schoolgirl do wear uniforms, but you wouldn't usually expect a schoolgirl to wielding a sniper rifle.

What's going on here...

Suddenly, I feel a chills around my back.

Girl: "The fact that you're here means that you're dead."

...

The girl just said something absurd to me.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Girl: "Like I said, you died. This is the world after death. If you don't do anything, you'll be obliterated."

"Obliterated? By whom?"

Girl: "By God, Obviously."

What a surprising statement.

"God... He exist?"

Girl: "Since this world exist, it would be strange if God didn't exist."

"This world?"

Girl: "How many times do I have to say that? This is afterlife, in other words, you've died. Well, if you died suddenly, then maybe you didn't realize that."

"I don't remember anything."

Girl: "You'll get your memories back eventually. That how this world works."

"...How this world works?"

Girl: "sigh... The amnesiac are always a pain, why do I have to keep explaining a same thing over and over again?"

"Is this kind of a joke?"

Girl: "Huh, why?"

"A schoolgirl like you wielding a rifle was odd enough. Also, you keep calling this world as 'Afterlife' and saying I was dead. How I'm supposed to believe any of that?"

Girl: "So why do you have no memories then?"

"It's just a temporarily memory loss, I should recover soon... I think."

Girl: "Then could you explain why you're here, in some place unknown to you?"

"That's..."

I have no word for that.

Girl: "If you had amnesia or sick, wouldn't you be at the hospital instead, no?"

...

She got a point.

The building behind me doesn't look like a hospital, rather it's more like a school building.

"..Alright.. I believe you...for now."

Girl: "Good to hear that, just now I'm actually thinking of giving you a painful torture, in order to make you believe me, lucky you."

The girl said to me with a smile.

Even though it was a smile, why do I have this cold chill in my spine after she said the word 'torture'?

"...You will not doing something to me right?"

Girl: "Do not worry, now that you believed me, I will not doing anything to you."

"Now what next?"

Girl: "Join us."

"Why?"

Girl: "It's not like you have anything to do at this point, right? Your memory might not return for a while. So isn't fine to join the Battlefront in the meantime?"

"What's that battlefront that you're talking about?"

Girl: " The 'Like Hell I'm Dead' Battlefront. The name changes a lot. At first it was called the Afterlife Battlefront. But some argued that 'Afterlife Battlefront' would mean accepting we died. It keep changing after that. Now it's the 'Like Hell I'm Dead' Battlefront. Let me know if you have better idea. I'm tired of thinking about it."

...

It was a pointless talking.. maybe I should try ask more sensible question.

"Is that a real gun?"

Girl: "Newcomer always ask that do they... Just accept the reality already will you?"

Moreover, just accepting this kind of reality is unacceptable.

"How?"

Girl: "By fighting."

"With who?"

Girl: "That."

She points at something on the sport field.

No, rather than 'something', It was 'someone'.

Girl: "That's our enemy, Angel."

A petite schoolgirl slowly walking across the ground, She wearing a different uniform from the girl beside me.

"It's just a normal girl."

I said to the rifle wielding girl.

Girl: "That's how she looks but that thing isn't human."

"How so?"

Girl: "She force us to do things like go to class, join a club, and take a test."

...

Wait just a minute...

Girl: "If you're found, you'll immediately be put on her blacklist. And then it begins.. boring classes, tiresome club activities, and bunch of test that make you look like an idiot."

...isn't that kind of normal?

Everything she have said sound ridiculous.

I point to the other girl at sport field.

"I don't really understand, but...is it fine to go over there?"

Girl: "Huh!?"

She drops her rifle and look up to me.

Girl: "Why!? Why would you think of that? Is your head alright?"

The girl said to me furiously, as if there was something wrong with my head..

"That's my line. Isn't that normal for student to attend classes?"

Girl: "But we're dead!"

"Isn't that quite a contradiction to the 'Like Hell I'm Dead' Battlefront?"

Girl: "That 'Like Hell I'm Dead Battlefront' means like hell I'll die this way!"

"So you're not dead, then taking classes is normal."

Girl: "You know... we died but we're fighting against this world of death! We're alive here. This is that kind of world, so there's no reason why we all have to take test!"

"Your words doesn't sound very convincing to me, it's so ridiculous."

Girl: "Are you stupid? What if you died for good? Are you going to use this world where you can't die as a joke? A joke that you can't die in this world, are you just going to laugh?"

"Hahahahaaa..."

I laughed weakly.

Girl: "What a weak laugh! Even though this is a surefire joke!"

"Then, please excuse at least this one."

Girl: "..."

She stares at me for a seconds.

"uhm..."

Girl: "If it's fine with you? Going to class, doing club activities, taking test, and then disappearing?"

"Like I said, that..."

Girl: "That you'll disappear in truest meaning of it."

The girl keep convincing me with the expression of refusing to let me go.

Girl: "Even though you exist right here and now. You'll just throw that away? Don't you think it was sad?"

...

I couldn't respond.

Guy: "Yurippe, how goes convincing the newcomer?"

There's another voice, a guy.

Guy: "You said it'll be easy."

Convincing...? Easy...?

The guy was staring at me.

...

...

...

Suddenly, all of us became silent.

Guy: "Uh oh.."

Now I'm certain, it's a fraud all along..

"I'm going over there."

I head down the nearby stairs towards the sports field below where the petite schoolgirl was.

Girl: "WAAAAA my convincement failed!"

Guy: "Eh? Is it my fault?"

Girl: "Who else could it be!?"

I'm ignoring the ruckus behind me.

...

Although she should see me by now, the schoolgirl doesn't seem to noticed me yet.

So, I went directly in front of her.

However, her only reaction is to make eye contact.

It's kind of discomforting.

But this way, I can speak to her.

"You're the person they call Angel.. isn't it? Can you get me to heaven?"

Petite Girl: "Angel?..I am not an Angel."

"Then who are you?"

Petite Girl: "The Student Council President."

"Huh.. of this school?"

She nods.

"Then, the others are?"

Petite Girl: "The students of this school."

...

I can't believe it was something so silly..

I'm completely fooled by her.

"I'm an idiot.. Damn it. I got tricked just because of some amnesia. I don't even know who I am, so I'll head off to the hospital."

Petite Girl: "There is no hospital here."

"Why...?"

Petite Girl: "Because no one get sick here."

Huh, wait..

What's with this shivering chill..?

"Why...?" I ask her again.

Petite Girl: "Because everyone is dead."

The chills rapidly changes to anger.

"Ah, I see, I get it. So you're on it too, right? Trying to trick me, huh!? Is this amnesia was also your doing?"

I take a steps closer, allowing my voice to give into the anger.

Petite Girl :"Amnesia is common here, when you arrive. If you died unexpectedly, your mind will be disorientated."

"Again with the world after death story... Then prove it! Prove it that I'm dead! That I can't die anymore!"

Petite Girl: "Guard Skill. Hand Sonic."

There some kind of light blade coming out from her right sleeve.

What's that..?

Some sort of light saber, I can't think of any better words.

My mind completely unable to process the thing that I witnessed.

Petite Girl: "Now then..what should I do?"

"Then, ...stab me right in the heart! Prove it that I can't die! If you really have the guts to do that!"

Normally, people would either freaked out or run away after seeing this.

But the words that I just uttered was completely stupid.

It's like that I just asking for my death.

Petite Girl: "Well Then..."

...

It was happened in an instant...

She thrust her light blade directly to my heart in a flash.

The last thing I saw was her emotionless face.

At the moment I realized that, my eyes turns black...

* * *

"...!?"

I wake up.

I squint my eyes at the white light above.

It's morning.

It's so bright.

It was a bright light entering my eyes when I woke up, but I'm still not used to it yet.

"Huh?"

When my eyes focus, I'm surprised to see a square ceiling lamp above me. I'm lying on an unfamiliar bed and in unknown room.

"I'm... still alive!?"

I said, disbelieving.

I rose and quickly check my body.

There is no pierced wound on my chest.

That girl clearly stabbed me right in the heart.

"Is this even possible?"

I then notice a white shirt at the chair beside me.

It looks like the shirt I wore yesterday.

I pick it up.

"!"

I gasped.

The shirt soaked in dark red blood.

I hurriedly tossed it in horror.

This is so confusing. Everything is so confusing in this place from the moment I woke up at that night. Just what the heck with this place!?

This is bad! I don't really get it but this place is dangerous!

I get up from the bed and wear a black blazer that I wore yesterday.

I must get out of this insane place!

Creak..

Then, there's a sound of door opening.

A person appeared.

Guy: "So it was you huh? The one who insulted Yurippe yesterday."

A guy standing at the door carrying a halberd like some character from a game.

W-what's with this guy?

Previously I met a girl that wielding a rifle, girl with a light saber, and now a guy carrying a giant halberd...

It became more and more absurd.

Guy: "You'll pay for that!"

The guy aimed his weapon against me.

"H-Hey, wait. Ahh, that. Ahahahahah! Very funny. That's the joke of the world after death, right?"

Guy: "That's the surefire joke of this world.."

Said the guy, unamused.

That guy just said the same thing as the girl from yesterday.

Guy: "Now die!"

"Hey, wait..."

Guy: "Die 100 times!"

He then swings his weapon as hard and many as possible.

I was ambushed by an onslaught of 100 hit combo and finished by a brutal uppercut.

My body flew to air and fell into a pile of blood.

Guy: "Heh.. Next time we meet again, I'll kill you again for 200 times."

...

...

...

"Do you want to kill me!?"

I wake up again afterward.

I guess it's too late for a comeback...

Moreover, what kind of joke is that?

To die when you hurt so bad, and then you can't.

It's ridiculous.

Get killed and awake again is ridiculous, but to get killed again twice in a row even more ridiculous.

Ah right!

I can just get obliterated from this place.

If I not mistaken, that girl said that I will end up disappearing when taking in the school activities.

I might just do that.

I suddenly remembered other things that girl said to me.

[Girl: "If it's fine with you? Going to class, doing club activities, taking test, and then disappearing? Even though you exist right here and now. You'll just throw that away? Don't you think it was sad?"]

...

Damn it..

Those words made me hesitate.

What should I do?

I need more information.

Maybe if I could talk to someone like an adult, I could get into somewhere.

I try to look for the teachers.

I went out from infirmary and start searching.

I've been wandered from place to place. But, I couldn't find a single teacher or students.

Where is everyone?

This place is empty.

At the moment I know, I found myself at the principal office.

The principal seems to be a better option at this point.

I knock the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Principal. I like to have a word with yo.."

BAM!

I've been hit by something and slammed against the window.

* * *

...

I woke up again.

The same pattern.

It's three times in a row already.

I'm getting tired of it.

I saw a wooden ceiling above.

I was lying on a couch.

I began to observe my surroundings.

It seems I'm in some kind of office.

There's a several schoolboys and girls around me.

Amongst them I recognized the girl from previous day sitting on a wide desk.

Guy A: "Then, how about this... You're The One Who's Gonna Die Battlefront."

A guy with wooden katana spoke.

Girl A: "That makes it sound I'm going to die!"

Guy A: "No, of course I'm referring to Angel."

Girl A: "Look this way, then... You're The One Who's Gonna Die Battlefront."

Guy A: "..you're right. It does sound like I'm gonna die..."

Girl A: "Anyone else has a better idea?"

Guy B: "Hey, how about this... A Flashing Life Before Your Eyes Battlefront."

The same guy I've met yesterday.

Girl A: "It sounds like the verge of death..."

Guy C: "Well, how about this one... The Suicide Battlefront."

Girl A: "It sounds like you want to die."

Guy D: "Oooh, yeah, that's right. C'mon baby."

A blonde guy with bandana starts dancing.

Girl B: "Deadlock Battlefront."

Girl A: "It's not a deadlock..."

Guy E: "Invincible Army. Doesn't it sound powerful?"

Girl A: "It's not a Battlefront anymore..."

Guy A: "Then, Refusing to Die without Surrender Squadron."

Girl A: "I'm going to hit you.."

Guy B: "Blazing Brothers!"

Girl A: "Don't make me laugh!"

Smack!

Guy B: "Ouch!"

Girl A just chopped the Guy B's face.

It's like I'm watching some kind of slapstick comedy show.

Girl A: "It has to end with Battlefront! We're the front line of this battle, remember? I won't surrender that."

It seems they still deciding on new name...

The Guy E looking at me.

Guy E: "Hey, that person is awake."

Girl A: "Oh, you're up now. That's right! I told him to think about it too."

She come closer to me.

Girl A: "This is a perfect timing. Now, let me hear of what you think."

"Of what?"

Girl A: "The new name of our Battlefront of course."

"Like The Hell I Care Battlefront."

As soon I said that, the girl startled.

Guy A: "Hey, you got some guts there."

He prepared to draw his sword against me.

"I said I don't care! What the heck are you people!? Don't drag me into this! I'm going to disappear!"

Guy F: "Disappear? Even though you still exist right here, right now?"

A tall guy with spectacles argues with me.

"That's right!"

Girl A: "I already explained to him."

Guy F: "So, I assume that you're going to just accept your obliteration?"

"Damn right!"

Guy F: "So, you're going ahead just like that and turn into water flea?"

"Right.."

Huh, wait!

"Water flea!?"

Guy A: "What? Do you think only Human that had a soul?"

Girl C: "How shallow minded..."

A girl standing behind the dark corner.

I cannot feel her presence at all.

Guy C: "You might turn into a barnacle, or a hermit crab, or even a wharf roach."

"uhmm.. Am I only can turn into sea insects? What about the others... like a parasite for example?"

Guy F: "Parasite.."

The glasses guy ponders for a moment.

Guy F: "After this, Fujimaki will say ' You thought you'd just get out of here, be a yes-man for Angel and go to Nirvana, right?' And then... 'Maybe you'll become a parasite and get eaten.'.. it doesn't makes sense..."

Guy E: "Huh, you cannot eat parasites?"

Guy F: "As far as I know, it's an organism that weren't meant to be eaten."

Guy A: "Then, we can't make fool out of him with that!"

Guy E: "That's right, the plan failed. What should we do now, Takamatsu?"

Those guys panicked as they're unable to make fun of me.

Were they planned this out before?

Guy F: "Ah, I remember! If we go with tapeworm, for the sake of dieting. We can still make it somehow."

Guy E: "Phew..That's good."

Guy F: "Do it, Fujimaki."

Guy A: "You thought you'd just get out of here, be a yes-man for Angel and go to Nirvana, right? Maybe you'll become a Tapeworm and get eaten."

Guy E: "Huh!? You can eat tapeworms?"

Guy F: "There're several occasions regarding of that, for the sake of dieting.."

Guy E: "Is it tasty?"

Guy F: "For the sake of dieting, the taste does not matter."

Guy A: "That's right."

Guy B: "I never know that.."

Girl C: "How shallow minded.."

Guy A: "Yay, we did it."

The three looks triumphant like they have achieved something incredible..

Girl A: "Now, now, everyone. Don't be mean to him so fast. Poor thing. Right now, we're...errr.. What are we now again?"

Guy A: "Tapeworm Battlefront."

Girl A: "Oh, right.. We, the Tapeworm Battlefro- AS IF!"

Stomp!

Guy A: "blechh..."

She kicked him right at the face.

Girl A: "That's it! We're going back! Afterlife Battlefront!"

So going back to the root after all, eh...

Girl A: "As long as you remain here, you'll be safe. You knew and made your way here, right?"

"No, when I tried to come here, I suddenly found myself flying.. Anyway, I might not become a human once reincarnated, do you really mean that?"

Guy A: "Of course."

"Then, how you can be so sure of that? Has someone experienced it before?"

Girl A: "Of course we can't check it for ourselves. But Buddhism says there's no guarantee that one will be reincarnated as a human."

Guy A: "It is possible that you might end up as a tapeworm instead."

Girl A: "Don't even joke about it again!"

Stomp!

Guy A: "blechh..."

She kicked him again.

Girl A: "Well, religious belief are just things that humans made up anyway. But, listen well. This is important."

Her expression become serious.

Girl A: "In the world we used to live, 'death" was a random and unexpected visitor. That's why we're unable to resist. But this world is different.. Here, we can even go against an Angel, and continue to exist. We can rebel.

"But.. what might happen after that? What are you people after?"

Girl A: "I already told you before, to rebel against the God after giving us an unjust life."

"How?"

Girl A: "By eliminating the Angel first."

...

Girl A: "You just arrived here Yesterday, it's no surprise that you confused. First, try to fully adapting to this world, and react to things around here normally."

"And then.. we fight...against angel?"

Girl A: "That's right.. together."

...

What with this persuasive power..?

It makes me want to join them.

The girl the raised her hand to me, waiting for me to handshake it.

Guy G: "Hold it!"

A voice came from the door.

It was the guy back at infirmary.

Guy G: "Don't be so quick, Yurippe! He's- Arrggh!"

He was sent flying by a giant hammer.

Guy B: "Idiot.."

Guy A: "He got caught by his own trap."

Guy C: "Backfired, huh..."

Girl C: "How shallow minded.."

I saw his body falls to the ground below.

So that's what happened to me...

Girl A: "You need a password to enter this room safely. This is our Headquarter after all, we cannot allow Angel to barge in. There's no other place as safe as this one."

What do I do?

Accepting her offer or no...?

"Can I have a time to think about it?"

Girl A: "Fine, as long as you went to somewhere else."

...damn.

Not letting me go that easily, huh.

"Very well, then. I'm in. What's the password?"

Girl A:" No Angels, Gods, or Buddha."

"...No Angels, Gods, or Buddha. Got it."

I then shook her hand, forming a pact between us.

Girl A:" My name is Yuri. Leader of this Battlefront."

The girl identified herself as Yuri.

Yuri: "This girl is Yusa. She's the Battlefront's Information gatherer that will connect you to others."

Yusa: "Greetings.."

Her tone were flat and emotionless.

She almost looks like Angel somehow..

Guy B: "At last, you finally become one of us."

Yuri: "That's Hinata. He's pretty useless, but useful when he wants to."

Hinata: "That's right. Huh!? Wait, that's not right!"

Yuri: "That's Matsushita, fifth rank in judo. Because of that everyone nicknamed him as Matsushita the fifth."

Hinata: "Don't ignore me!"

Matsushita: "Nice to meet you."

He greeted and shook my hand.

Yuri: "That one is Ooyama, he looks plain and his skill is lack of traits."

Ooyama: "Welcome to the battlefront."

"Thanks.."

The blonde guy with bandana suddenly appeared before me.

Guy D: "C'mon let's dance!"

"Sorry.. don't dance.."

Yuri: "That's his way of greeting. We called him TK. Nobody knows his real name, so he's a bit mysterious."

... that's mysterious indeed..

Yuri: "The one that always pushing his glasses and sounds intellectual is Takamatsu, but in reality he's an idiot."

Takamatsu: "my pleasure to meet you."

"Err.. Thanks."

Yuri: "The one who went flying earlier is Noda."

Ah, the idiot guy that accidentally killed himself...

Yuri: "The one in the shadow over there and keeps saying 'how shallow minded' is Shina. She's a ninja, and Battlefront's strongest member."

"N-ninja..!?"

Is that even possible?

Who the heck is she..?

Yuri: "Sitting over here is Iwasawa. She's the leader of diversion team."

Iwasawa greets me.

"Diversion team..?"

Yuri: "You'll understand later."

"Is there were other member than us?"

Yuri: "They're not here right now, but we have many other members within the school. The last one is Fujimaki."

Fujimaki: "The name's Fujimaki, shitty head."

"I'm not a shitty head."

Fujimaki: "Then, what should I call you?"

Yuri: "That's remind me, what's your name?"

My name...

Come to think of it, I still couldn't remember my name either...

"I..don't remember.."

Fujimaki: "Amnesia, eh. The same thing that happened to me."

Matsushita: "Don't worry, I'm sure your memory will return."

Fujimaki: "Then for the meantime, your name will be 'Shitty Head'."

Hinata: "How cruel. I recommend the name 'Substitute' instead."

Fujimaki: "The hell that supposed to mean?"

Hinata: "A substitute for his name of course. Sounds cool isn't it?"

Fujimaki: "Sounds rather generic to me.."

Ooyama: "Then, I suggest 'A Surprisingly Handsome Guy'! How that sounds?"

Fujimaki: "What? a handsome guy? What an unpleasant name..."

Hinata: "Rather than a name..isn't that more like a title?"

Matsushita: " Then, I would like to suggest 'Pedophile'."

Hinata: "Huh? Why?"

Matsushita: "It just popped out from my mind earlier. 'Until his memories return, his name will be 'Pedophile'. That's what I think."

Hinata: "I get it but, why Pedophile?"

Matsushita: "I don't know myself..."

...

These people just want to mock me are they?

Takamatsu: "Well, then. I also suggest 'Glasses Buddy'."

Ooyama: "Even though he didn't wear any glasses?"

Takamatsu: "It also somehow popped from my mind. 'Until his memories return, his name will be 'Glasses Buddy', that's all."

Hinata: "Isn't that you only just wanted another eyeglasses guy in Battlefront?"

Takamatsu: "Precisely."

These guys...

Matsushita: "How about you, TK? Any good name?"

TK: "Disc Jockey... 'DJ'!"

Ooyama: "'DJ', huh... Sounds funky."

No, no, no, no.

"Wait for a minute, Do I looks like a DJ to you!?"

Hinata: "Uh, no. But isn't it fine for the time being?"

So anything goes, huh...

Yuri: "I see... Then I suggest 'Pervert'!"

Fujimaki: "Here comes another weird name..."

Yuri: "Why, the chance mine got picked isn't zero either, let's just wait and see."

Hinata: "It's very unlikely.."

Yuri: " Iwasawa, Yusa, Shina, How about you three?"

Yusa: "I personally prefer 'Stalker'."

Iwasawa: "I'm suggesting 'Stray Dog'."

Shina: "Shallow Minded Man.."

Why those sounds like an insult to me..?

Yuri: "I think everyone had given their suggestion. Until you remember your name, pick one of these names that you think most suitable."

...

Let's see... Shitty Head, Substitute, A Surprisingly Handsome Guy, Pedophile, Glasses Buddy, DJ, Pervert, Stalker, Stray Dog, and Shallow Minded Man...

Which one I should choose..?

...

"I think I'll go with Pervert."

Yuri: " Yay! Mine's got picked!"

Hinata: "Why's that out of all.."

Ooyama: "Well then, once again. Welcome to the Battlefront, Pervert."

Matsushita: "It's nice to meet you, Pervert."

Hinata: "Nice to meet you, Pervert."

Yuri: " Nice to meet you, Pervert."

...

Looking back at my decision, I feels like a fool..

Well, whatever..

Matsushita: "Now that he one of us, should we lend him the uniform?"

Come to think of it, I'm the only one with different uniform.

I just realized that.

Yuri: "That's right, I almost forgot. It's kind of uneasy in those torn outfit, isn't it?

"Why I'm the only one with different uniform?"

Yuri: "It's not you with a different uniform, it's us. This uniform is the sign of our rebel."

Yuri pick up a light brown uniform from her desk.

Yuri: "Here, Pervert. It's the Afterlife Battlefront uniform. Go ahead and wear it, I hope it's your size though."

I removed my tattered black uniform and change it with a new light brown one.

Ooyama:" It's suits you perfectly."

Hinata: "Yeah, not bad at all."

It's a little oversize though. But I guess it's fine.

Yuri: "Pervert, I like to have a word with you, could you come with me for a while?"

She walks out from the headquarter.

"Yeah..sure."

I followed right behind her.

* * *

We're on the rooftop.

I can feel the nice breeze flowing right at me.

It's a nice spot.

I could see the whole school from here, the buildings, the forest, the lake, even the mountain.

This is a huge place.

Yuri: "Here."

Yuri tossed me something.

It's a...canned coffee!

"What is this!?"

Yuri: "It's Key Coffee. It's a little of cold around here, it makes your body warm. It's good, you know."

"Huh? Why afterlife have this kind of thing? We can eat in this world?"

Yuri: "Beats me, but it's better than not eating at all, right?"

That's true, I may even cry in anguish if I cannot have a taste of food...

"Thank you."

I open the can seal.

I take a sip on my Key Coffee.

"!.. It's good."

Yuri: "See, I told you."

It's slightly sweet yet bitter as regular coffee would taste. But what makes this canned coffee so good is the strong aroma. The aroma is sweet and fragrant, it's like I'm drinking a high quality coffee from a high class cafe.

Yuri: "You might not realize it, but all the food and drinks of this school used a high quality ingredients, resulting in high quality of taste."

I'm astonished...

Yuri: "They often says coffee is a relaxant, clearing your mind whatever you in deep thought."

"I guess they're right."

Even so, an afterlife where we can eat and drink, I've never heard of that before. This world is just full of many mysteries...

Yuri: "Well, Pervert. Have something to ask?"

"This is a pretty big school. Huh."

Yuri: "It's a mammoth all-boarding school with over 2.000 students."

"I wonder who created this place?"

Yuri: "Well, I don't know who invented it though. But this school already exist by the time I arrived."

"Hey, how come there's nobody around here? I tried to look for some students and teachers before."

Yuri: "Right now is after school period. It's the time when people are usually either busy with clubs or heading home."

"By people, you mean human?"

Yuri: "No they aren't human. They're an NPCs."

"NPC?"

Yuri: "You don't know? Non Player Characters."

Isn't that a term used by many video games to address an A.I character?

"Is this kind of a game world?"

Yuri: "It's just a term we used to call them. They're honor students who exist in this world from beginning. Sometimes though, they suddenly appear in a blink at some point of this world without us noticing it."

Hey! Isn't that just like in game world? Where the game A.I or NPC, would just pop out of nowhere!?

"Then they don't have any self-consciousness? Would they return the same answer no matter how many times we talk to them?"

Yuri: "No, they had their own personality. That's why it's hard to differentiate us, human and an NPC."

"..Really?"

Yuri: "Try it for yourself then."

"How so?"

Yuri: "Try to flirt with NPC girl. She'll either run away, kicked you, or she'll just play along with that."

"Wow, so they're well-made, huh."

I'm astounded...

So it just like a real life world. Where I could have a conversation with one of these people. They're not actually real, but their reaction is very similar to those a human.

"So, how violent is Angel? I was stabbed immediately."

Yuri: "That's your own fault. To ask to prove things like return from the death or cannot be killed to her, then there's only one option. From her perspective, it's like if you asked where the teacher's lounge is."

I'm the one that asked her to kill me though...

"So, Angel is following the rule of this world?"

Yuri: "That's right."

"Is she has self-consciousness?"

Yuri: "We don't know that. But she's emotionless, blunt, and lack of vocabulary. She's more unique than NPC."

"So, she's able to kill that easily, huh."

Yuri: "For the student who don't engage in proper activities in school. First, she gives you a warning. If you run, she'll chase you down, block your path, and threatening you to attend class."

"What do we do if that happened?"

Yuri: "Of course, an eye for an eye! That's if we challenged her."

"So, she have gotten you too, then?"

Yuri: "Right, there's so many members that got caught by her. Also, don't try to act like a honor student, or you'll disappear."

"Okay..I'll keep that in mind."

Yuri: "Any other question?"

"How long are you remain in this world?"

Yuri: "Hmmm... I'm not sure, but.. around 10 years I guess."

"10 years!? You've been here for 10 years!?"

I'm shocked.

Yuri: "Yeah, more or less. Shina stayed for more than 300 years though. "

"Seriously..!? is that even possible..?"

Yuri: "We can't die or get old while in this world. With that, we could remain here as long as possible."

"I-I see.."

I then look up to the blue sky.

I don't think my brain could handle this bizarre.

That's remind me...

"Hey, when I met you yesterday, it was night, right? But now it's daytime. I guess the weather also changes?"

Yuri: "Correct, the weather also the same as the world we used to live. From sunny, cloudy, rainy, even snow."

Whoa..

Yuri: "Now it's Spring. Summer, Fall, and Winter will follow after this."

"So, it just like our real world.."

Yuri: "Any other else?"

"Come to think of it, yesterday Angel stabbed me..by her light saber or something. What was that?"

Yuri: "Angel's weapon, Hand Sonic. She summons a powerful blade from her hand, it can cut thought anything. Next, Distortion. Once this activates, her defenses rose sharply. She can even deflect bullets and other kind of projectiles. But, once distortion activates, she cannot move. She has to take it down first. So far, we keep firing in order to prevent her movement."

"I see.."

Yuri: "Any other else?"

"Well, it's rather irrelevant but, why those guys called you Yurippe?"

Yuri: "Ahh, that's my nickname.. Hinata called me that at first because I have an exact same name as his late mother. For some reason it got popular and most people prefers to call me by that name."

"I see.."

Yuri: "Alright the lecture time is over, quickly finish your coffee Pervert. We still haven't discuss about our operation yet."

Yuri said as she finish the can coffee in one go.

"Operation..?"

Yuri: "I'll explain it later."

We leaves the rooftop.

...

We went back to the Headquarter.

Hinata: "Yo, welcome back. How is it going?"

Hinata comes and greet me.

"Well, I managed to grasp a few things about this world, even though I still found it unbelievable."

Hinata smiles and tap my shoulder.

Hinata: "I was like that too when the first time I came here. Don't worry, you'll get used to it sooner or later."

"Well, if you say so..thank you Hinata, it's reassuring to have you consoled me."

Hinata: "Don't sweat it. It's normal to help each other after all."

"It seems that I'm starting to like you."

Hinata: "For real!?"

Hinata gasped.

I meant as a friend, but..

"No...just kidding."

Hinata: "Oh..I see..of course it is."

"...Are you swings that way?"

Hinata: "Don't say such thing like that! Everyone could get a wrong idea about me!"

Yuri: "Hehe.. don't be like that Hinata, be honest with yourself."

Giggles Yuri..

Hinata: "I'm straight!"

Yuri: "Now, now. Don't be so quick to decide. Take your time, the time is infinite in this world anyway."

Hinata: "You right... Wait! I said that isn't true!"

Others starts to mock and stir a joke on Hinata.

So lively..

Does every day are lively like this?

* * *

Yuri: "Here, it's yours."

Yuri give me something.

"This is.."

It's a gun.

Yuri: "Glock 17, 9mm short recoil and semi-auto pistol. Perfect for a newbie like you."

I took it from her.

The black gun feels right at my hand, not so light, not so heavy.

"Which part of Angel I should hit?"

Yuri: "Aim for her legs. It'll slow her down."

"Won't she heal right away?"

Yuri: "You could learn that by experience. Observe her movement and behavior. That's how we come this far."

"...Very well, then."

Suddenly the lights came off..

All the curtains fall.

The room become dark.

A large projector came and shone the room.

The blue screen loading and appears the battlefront logo and 'Briefing Manager' on it.

Yuri puts a white beret on her head.

Yuri: "Nice answer, Pervert. It's sudden but, we'll be having you to participate in our operation."

So, this is what she meant by operation..

"..Understood."

Yuri: Our operation will be.. Operation Tornado."

Matsushita: "This sounds like a big one."

"Tornado.."

While imagining a real tornado in my head, I begun to wonder of the kind of operation we'll going to do..

Yuri: "We're going to steal lunch tickets from the students!"

"What did you say!"

I shouted.

Ooyama: "Such amazing comeback! For me to do just like that might takes a while.."

"That's not big at all! This is just bullying! I'm disappointed! You got all these members and weapons for this!?"

Noda: "Pervert! You bastard! Trying to insult Yurippe again, huh? Take it back now!"

Noda points his halberd at my neck.

"Why should I? you said that you're going to steal their tickets away!"

Yuri: "Well, maybe I should have said to lift the tickets. Noda stop it."

Noda: "Hmph! You got lucky."

Noda pull out his halberd away from me.

Yuri: "Listen up, you're a part of the barricade group that will be slowing Angel's movement. You'll surround the operation target: cafeteria. Then wait in standby. Our main objective is to gather a meal tickets from students. So, you need to keep the hostile away from cafeteria."

Yuri: "Everyone will stand by on their own position, and for Pervert.. you'll be guarding the East side along with Hinata. Hinata, give him the rest of the details later."

Hinata: "Ok."

Yuri: "Here, take this as well."

Yuri gave me a microphone.

Yuri: "If Angel spotted, open fire, and inform the other with this. If you hear a someone's call, make sure to help out as well."

I nodded.

Yuri: "The operation will starts at 19:00 hours. Well then, the meeting dismissed!"

...

Hinata: "So, what do we do now?"

Hinata approached me.

Hinata: "Ah, right..Hey, Ooyama!"

Ooyama: "What is it?"

Hinata: "Switch room with Pervert, for the time being. He's just came into this world by yesterday after all, So I want to be his roommate. I need to help him to adapt on this world."

Ooyama: "Huh!? Then my room will be taken by Pervert! Where I should go from now on!?"

Hinata: "That's why for the meantime, you have to move out."

Ooyama: "Why? Can't I stay at our room?"

Hinata: "There's only two beds, sorry but I can't do anything about it."

Ooyama: "Even so, to be a roommate with an NPC is terrifying! I don't want to!"

Hinata: "Before I came to this world, your roommate is an NPC too, right!?"

Ooyama: "I know that! That's why every day I feel uneasy. Thinking back about it makes me shudder. I really don't want to!"

Hinata: "Then, you just can kick him out of the room, like Yurippe did back then."

Ooyama: "I can't! That kind of cruelty only can be done by Yurippe!"

Yuri: "What did you just say?"

Yuri glared at us.

No, instead of a normal glare, it was a beam. A beam that was ready to pierce us!

Hinata: "Shhh! Don't be so loud, she can hear us!"

To be a roommate to a human like Hinata is reassuring.

But Ooyama seemed to disagree on the idea of moving out.

Should I give up instead?

I might ended up as roommate with an NPC...

Fujimaki: "Then how about you move to my room instead?"

Fujimaki offering Ooyama to be his roommate.

Fujimaki: "My roommate is gone, so there's an empty bed in my room."

Ooyama: "For real!?"

"Gone?"

Hinata: "His roommate is an NPC, that disappeared right after the graduation recently."

"Graduation?"

Hinata: "Once the NPC graduates they will disappear and replaced by the new one. It will keep repeating that way."

"I see.."

Fujimaki: "With Ooyama moving out to my room, there no need to argues any further. Well only if he wants to."

Ooyama: "Then I will move out to Fujimaki's room."

Ooyama happily leaves the headquarter.

Fujimaki: "Hpmh..what a child."

Fujimaki followed Ooyama after that.

"Is it okay like this? He's your roommate right?"

Hinata: "Don't worry about him, he's already in this world for more than 10 years, so he'll be just fine."

"That's long..How about you?"

Hinata: "For me, it's around 9 years or so."

"That's also quite some time."

Hinata: "I guess it's long enough, but Yurippe, Shina, Noda and Ooyama are far more longer than that.

"I heard that Shina is more than 300 years."

Hinata: "Shinacchi is a ninja, I think that's around Edo period."

"Ninja..is she really the one?"

Hinata: "She's a real one. Her skills are similar to those you usually saw in a movie."

"I see.."

I never expect to meet a real Kunoichi...

Hinata: "Well, what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure what to do.."

Hinata: "It's quite some time before the operation begin, why don't we take a walk?"

"Where we're going to go?"

Hinata: "I'll take you to a detour around the school. And then we're going to our room together."

"Are you hitting on me..?"

Hinata: "No, I wasn't!"

Yuri: "Don't be shy~~"

Hinata: "I swear, I wasn't!"

Yuri: "Fufu~~ It getting interesting~~"

...

* * *

...

Hinata then guide me around the campus.

I've saw the school building, the big stairway, the sport grounds, and the gymnasium.

All that's left is the cafeteria and dormitory.

Hinata: "Here's the cafeteria that our operation will take place."

"I see.."

We arrived at the cafeteria.

"It's huge!"

Hinata: "It's to cover up the massive students after all."

"I see.."

We then enters the cafeteria.

Hinata: "Here, we have a breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"It's huge!"

Hinata: "Hey.. I've been curious about this, but your reaction seemed kind of bland...It's either 'It's huge' and 'I see'."

"I see.."

Hinata: "See!? That kind of reaction!"

"..."

Hinata: "What the hell, say something. It's either 'It's huge' and 'I see' don't have a better things to say? Are you an NPC!?"

"Of course I was just joking, Hinata."

Hinata: "ohh..at least you said something else besides 'It's huge' and 'I see'. Don't make me worry like that."

"Sorry about that."

Hinata: "Well, it's fine. You got me back there."

Then we proceed to the stairway.

"Hey, I was wondering what's that stage for?"

Hinata:" Ahh, that was the stage for GirlDeMo."

"GirlDeMo?"

Hinata: "Girl Dead Monster. It's our diversion team, a rock band."

According to Yuri, that girl name Iwasawa is the leader of diversion team.

"What was the diversion team doing, exactly?"

Hinata: "As you can see, the GirlDeMo main purpose is to draw a massive viewer of NPC though their concert. Making the off guard and use that chance to take their tickets. In other words, a distraction."

"I see.."

Hinata:"After this, we're going to the dormitory. The dorm is behind the cafeteria, let's go."

* * *

We have arrived at the dorm.

But Hinata's pace is way too fast, so I must fasten my own pace to keep up with him.

Now I'm out of breath.

Hinata: "Here's our dormitory...huh what's wrong Pervert!?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

Hinata: "Sorry about that, I didn't realized it. I guess my pace was too fast."

"Yeah a little.. do you work out or something?"

Hinata: "Yeah that's right. We must train our body in order to fight Angel, that's why we exercise at least once a day."

"Do I have to do that too?"

Hinata: "Of course! We don't want to kept losing to Angel after all. I'll train with you tomorrow."

"Thanks.."

Hinata: "Let me repeat again. This is our dormitory. The boys on the right while the girls take the left. Each one have three separate buildings."

It's a huge dormitory...

Hinata: "then let's go to our room, follow me."

I followed after him.

Inside the dormitory, there's a public bath, washrooms, stairs and a lift.

We finally arrive at our room.

There's a bunk beds and two desk.

Hinata: "This is mine and yours staring from now on. Welcome home!"

"Are you hitting on me right now?"

Hinata: "That's not true! I just welcoming you as a roommate, that's all there is to it!"

"Calm down, It was a joke."

His reaction was priceless..

Hinata: "There's two beds, so I'll take the upper bed and you the lower bed. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me."

Hinata: "Now that we already done walking, what are you want to do next? There's still quite time left."

"Hmm.."

I think for a moment.

There's nothing I want to do for now, to be honest.

"How about we going back to the headquarter? There's nothing that I want to do, maybe it's better we go ahead first and prepares for upcoming operation?"

Hinata: "Alright, sounds okay to me. Let's go then."

* * *

We arrives at the headquarter.

Hinata: "You remember the password, right?"

"Yeah.."

I grab the door knob.

"No Angels, Gods, or Buddha!"

Crank!

There's a noise came from the door.

I assumes that's a sound indicating the password is correct.

I open the door.

Inside, there's Yuri, Yusa and Shina who still standing in dark corner.

Yuri: "What brings you two here?"

"Ermm..because I want to see you. Is that fine?"

Yuri: "Your reason?"

"Because I starting to like you."

Hinata: "Huhh! Right after you come to this world!? This soon!?"

Shina: "How shallow minded."

Hinata: "And it's Yurippe out of all..?"

"What's wrong with that? She's the battlefront leader."

Hinata: "Pervert, I'm giving you a warning as a friend. But rethink it... not Yurippe."

Yuri: "Not me? Could you explain to me what do you mean by that, Hinata?"

Said Yuri with angry tone.

Hinata: "Huh!? Well it's because that I never seen you liking anyone. And after the years I've known you, you never act like a girl so.."

Yuri: "Shut up, you!"

Yuri snapped.

Yuri: "Finally, there's a member that notice my charm points."

Hinata: "Even though the charm points are blurry.."

Yuri: "I told you to shut up!"

Hinata: "Then Yurippe. How do you feel about Pervert? Do you like him?"

Yuri: "Nope."

"No wayyy!"

I cried in despair.

Shina: "How shallow minded."

Hinata: "Don't start crying like that! You makes me want to cry too!"

* * *

"uuuu..."

The aftershock of that rejection still lingering in my heart.

Does rejection always this painful?

Am I ever confess to someone when still alive?

Unfortunately, I still haven't regain my memories.

I went to grab some Key coffee to cheer myself up.

Yuri did said that coffee was a relaxant.

I hear a song.

This voice..

It's Iwasawa's.

The source of the song was coming from that classroom.

She's practicing, I see..

That reminds me..

(Hinata: "Girl Dead Monster. It's our diversion team, a rock band.")

(Hinata: "As you can see, the GirlDeMo main purpose is to draw a massive viewer of NPC though their concert. Making the off guard and use that chance to take their tickets. In other words, a distraction.")

I'm curious about the diversion team, Girl Dead Monster.

So I decided to take a look.

Inside the classroom I can see four schoolgirls.

The one who's singing was Iwasawa, and the other three girls that I don't know.

It's a good song...

Then..

Girl A: "Ooops!"

The rhythm was off.

That girl just made a mistake.

Girl A: "Sorry, I'll fix this up."

Iwasawa: "Let's take a short break."

Girl B: "Okay~"

Girl C: "I'll go and buy a drink, then."

That girl get out from the classroom and went to the vending machine.

Iwasawa: "Phew.."

Iwasawa sighed while take off her guitar.

Iwasawa take a glance at me, and approaches me.

Iwasawa: "Hey, newbie. What brings you here?"

"Uh, I just passing by, so I decided to take a look for a moment."

Iwasawa: "Then I'll introduce you my band member. The one who's play drum back there is Irie, the one who's fixing her guitar is Hisako. The one who went out earlier is Sekine."

Iwasawa wipe her sweat with a towel.

Iwasawa: "Sigh.. I need to take some fresh air."

Iwasawa sighed as she get out the class.

Iwasawa and I leaning against the balcony.

She take a gulp on a water bottle.

There I see some students running on track field.

Iwasawa: "You still haven't regain your memory?"

"No, I haven't."

Iwasawa: "You must be happy."

Iwasawa smiled.

"Why's that?"

Iwasawa: "You'll understand someday. Everyone's here had an unjust life after all."

"Like Yuri or Hinata?"

Iwasawa: "You really have no idea, do you?"

"But, being unable to remember who you are, what kind of life you had... suddenly found out that you're dead and such... It really frustrated me."

Iwasawa: "..Well if that's how you feel, then hurry up and recover your memories."

"Right..by the way.. what do you think about this world?"

Iwasawa: "...This world.. it allows me to do whatever I couldn't in real world, it's nice but.."

Iwasawa goes sullen.

Iwasawa: "Being haunted by the past of your life... makes me want to puke.."

...

It seems that I made her remember the thing she want to forget most..

Maybe I shouldn't asked that..

Girl C: "Oh? A guest?"

Behind me, there's a girl carrying a drinks around her chest supported by two hands.

Iwasawa: "He's a newbie. His name was..uhh... what's your name again?"

"Pervert."

Iwasawa: "Oh, right, Pervert."

Girl C: "Pervert, huh..., Wait! There is no such name! I can feel a danger to my chastity! What kind of name is that!?"

"You know, Pervert.. people who likes to do indecent and shameless things."

Girl C: "I already know that! I'm asking why are your name like that!?"

"I'm amnesiac, I don't remember my real name..so in the meantime please call me that."

Girl C: "Even so, I refuse! This guy's head is crazy!"

"You're so exaggerating it... in this kind of world, anything goes, right?"

Girl C: "I know that!"

Sigh.. if continue like this, it might end up forever..

"Putting the joke aside, what's your name?"

Girl C: "I'm Sekine."

The girl introduced herself as Sekine.

"Hey, can I introduce myself to the other?"

Iwasawa: "Hey, Hisako, Irie! There's a guest. Come here and greet him!"

Iwasawa calls the other two to come out.

Girl B: "Greetings, I'm Irie."

"I'm Pervert, nice to meet you."

Irie: "Per..vert?"

"You know, Pervert.. people who likes to do indecent and shameless things."

Irie: "!"

Irie gasped.

Sekine: "Don't tell her that! You just tainted Miyukicchi's purity!"

Irie: "W-w-well.. y-you are not going to take away my virginity right..?"

Said Irie with tremble and teary eyes.

Sekine: "Miyukicchi! Don't ask him any further! There's something wrong with his head!"

Girl A: "What with this ruckus?"

Another girl came out.

If I'm not wrong, this girl's name is Hisako.

"I'm Pervert, nice to meet you."

Girl A: "Huh?..Are you trying to mock me?"

She puts a hostile expression, readying her fist, as if she just found a freak.

Sekine: "To unleash a monster right of the bat! This guy is an idiot!"

Girl A: "Who are you calling a monster!?"

Her face turns black, I could see a dark matter around her body..

Sekine: "Aaaaaahhhhh! I'm sorry!"

Irie: "Shiorin also got caught!"

Iwasawa: "Now, now. let's not fight, shall we? It disturbing our teamwork after all."

Irie: "That's right! Everyone in GirlDeMo must get along nicely!"

Girl A: "..sigh...well if you say so. So, who's this guy?"

Iwasawa: "He's a newbie. He got an amnesia right after he arrived in this world. He don't remember his name, so his name is 'Pervert' for the meantime."

Gil A: "...hmm..I'm Hisako by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Hisako: "What business do you have here?"

"I'm just passing by, so I thought I take a look for a moment."

Sekine: "Could it be.. that you trying to stalk Iwasawa? hehe~~"

"Where that come from..?"

Sekine: "You should give up.. Iwasawa had no interest in other things than music. She chose the path of music and dedicating herself in music."

She ignored me.

Iwasawa: "Sekine! Why you'd say such thing in front of him? Look at him, now he's depressed."

Hey!

Sekine: "In that case, I suggest that you go for Miyukicchi instead. How does that sound?"

Irie: "...!"

Irie blushed...

Irie: "no, no, no…"

She waving her hands awkwardly.

Hisako: "Hey, I'm tired of waiting, let's back to practice!"

Iwasawa: "Well, then. Let's continue."

Sekine& Irie: "Okayyy."

The three waved at me and enter the classroom.

Iwasawa: "Pervert! Catch!"

Iwasawa tossed me her water bottle.

Iwasawa: "I don't need it anymore. So I'm giving it to you."

Iwasawa also enter the classroom and closed the door, leaving me behind at the balcony.

...

This bottle.. already used by Iwasawa isn't it?

Should I drink it?

If I drink this, it'll be an indirect kiss...

Indirect kiss...

Indirect kiss with Iwasawa..

Sounds erotic..

Of course, go for it!

Gulp!

I take a one big gulp.

This taste..

It's still there..Iwasawa's taste..

A girl taste...

I'll finish it!

Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!

I finished it all in one go.

"Phew..."

It's a bliss..

I've found something that cheers me up.

* * *

The time passed...

It's now 18:30 PM.

Hinata: "It's almost the time. Let's go and prepares for our operation."

"Yeah."

We go to cafeteria.

Hmm? Hinata seemed to adjust his pace with me.

So that I can keep up with him.

Such a good friend..

Alright! I'll exercise with him tomorrow.

Though if it just a part time.

...

"..huh?"

Part...time?

Suddenly my mind become hazy.

I touch the temple of my head.

There's something..

It was triggered by the word 'part time'.

I tried to focus.

A recollection from my past appeared before me.

I saw a pile of vegetable stock.

Probably in grocery store.

I once worked there as a part timer.

Owner: "Hey, what are you doing?"

The owner lectured me after I made some mistake.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it immediately!"

I bowed to my boss.

...

That's all that I could remember, but..

The fragment of my memories have returned!

"It came back..."

I muttered a word to myself.

Hinata: "Huh? What's came back?"

"Some part of my memories."

Hinata: "Ohh! That's good! Congrats!"

Hinata pats my shoulder.

"But it not fully recovered yet.. I just can remember a small part of it."

Hinata: "It's okay, no need to rush it. Even if just a little. If it continues like this, I'm sure you can fully remember eventually."

"Yeah.. you right, Thank you Hinata.."

Hinata: "Don't sweat it.. oh right! Your name.. do you remember it too?"

"My name..."

I tried to remember..

"Oto..Oto..."

...it' no use..

I can't remember it well

Hinata: "No need to push it. I told you it'll come back eventually, isn't it?"

"Yeah.."

I nod.

Hinata: "Then let's go Pervert, or else we'll be late."

We continue to walk to our destination.

* * *

Hinata then guide me to my designated position: the second skywalk bridge.

Hinata: "Here's your position."

"Okay.."

This bridge is huge..

"What about you Hinata? Where's your position?"

Hinata: "There.."

Hinata points at the other skywalk bridge.

Hinata: "Well, just call for reinforcement if the Angel ever show up."

"Yeah.."

My legs shaking at the moment I realize that I'll face the Angel again.

Hinata: "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, just a little.."

Hinata: "Don't worry, I'll be here as soon as possible. In exchange, you'll also have to be at my side if Angel appears before me, okay?"

"Okay.."

Hinata: "Then, I'm off!"

Hinata left me and went to his own position.

I took out the gun from my coat and put on my microphone.

It's now 19:00 PM

Yuri: "Then everyone remember what to do right?"

Before the operation begins, Yuri give us an instruction one more time.

Yuri: "That's all.. any question?"

No question from anyone..

Yuri: "Well, then. Operation Start!"

Then from the outdoor speakers near me..

I heard a music playing, the same music I heard before.

It's GirlDeMo.

They finally begun the concert, huh?

...

It was really a good song..

I had to stop my surveillance and listening.

I was fired up.

My morals and spirit rose, by just hearing the song.

It's like a magic...

Iwasawa is really something..

I wish that I could witness their concert..

But now here I am, guarding the cafeteria from Ange..

!?

I heard a footstep.

Someone's coming...

It's getting closer.

I saw a figure from the shadow.

The figure is small and delicate.

This feeling..

It's familiar... to those of yesterday.

The wind suddenly become strong.

The wind drifts the clouds in the sky, slowly revealing a light from a full moon.

The moon light slowly illuminates my surrounding and take a better look at figure.

The silver light that shines directly at the ground lights up the figure in a majestic form.

It's Angel..

She appeared before me.

She has this elegant yet intimidating look when bathed under the moonlight.

"A-a-angel! Angel has appeared! Help me! She's on the second skywalk bridge!"

I request for a back up.

My body trembles.

I remember very well the scene from last night.

The time when she stabbed me..those expressionless face when she stabbed me..

I was killed by her..

And now I'm going to get killed again.

I'm scared..

No.. calm down..

Everyone will be here soon..

I'll be fine..

I just need to wait for everyone.

In the meantime, I must slow her down.

As Yuri instructed me, I aimed at her legs.

I pulled the trigger.

Bang!

A loud sound coming.

I missed..

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Still miss..

My brain does not work properly now, because of fear.

My heartbeat is increasing so fast, it becomes harder to breath.

My hands shaking, unable to aim correctly..

The nervousness made my grip became loose...

Calm down.. calm down..I just need to shoot the legs.. shoot her legs..

Bang!

I fired.

I hit her abdomen..

A blood came out, tainted her uniform

"!"

Damn it! I should hit he leg instead...

I know she's Angel.. but.. seeing a girl hurt like that makes my heart ache in guilt...

Hinata: "Pervert! Are you okay!?"

Hinata came, readying his gun.

"Hinata!"

I relieved.

Hinata: "It looks like you just shot her stomach."

"I know, I wish I hit the legs instead.."

Hinata: "There's nothing I can do at this distance too, trying to hit her legs is difficult."

"But.."

Hinata: "The opponent is Angel, just brush it off."

Angel: "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic.."

A light blade materialized from her sleeve.

Same blade like yesterday..

Hinata: "Hand Sonic just activated.. this is bad.. Pervert! Quick fire your gun!"

We reloaded our guns and fired.

Bang! Bang!

Clank!

She blocked it..

Hinata: "Again!"

Bang! Bang!

Angel swings her light blade.

She cut the bullets into half.

"..What the heck is that!? Impossible!"

Hinata: "That's her power.."

Bang! Bang!

We kept firing at her.

Clank! Clank!

It was futile..

We still can't land a hit on her..

"How do we defeat this thing!? She keep blocking our attack!"

Hinata: "If it comes to this, let's wait until reinforcement came!"

Then..

Swosh!

A some kind of projectile just passed by me and flew to Angel.

It's a halberd.

Clank!

She parrying the Halberd.

Noda: "Damn it!"

Hinata: "You guys are late!"

Matsushita: "Sorry about that."

The others finally came.

Fujimaki: "Attacking on our weakest part, eh?"

Ooyama: "She's still on Hand Sonic Yet!"

Matsushita: "This is our chance! Are you all ready!?"

Takamatsu: "Understood."

Hinata: "Okay..Fire!"

All of us fires at her.

Angel: "Guard Skill..Distortion.."

Angel cast her second skill..

Her body was engulfed in white light.

And just after that, she was hit by the barrage of bullet storm.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

The shower of bullets were blocked and distorted by the her invisible barrier..

Noda: "We're too late!"

We can't hit her..

Matsushita: "In that case, keep firing at her! Don't let her move!"

Fujimaki: "I know, you don't have to tell us that."

That's right.. Angel must cast off her Distortion skill in order to move.

With the large amount of gunfire, we can seal her movement!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

This massive firepower.. It's like the scene of a movie..

We just buying a time to gather a meal ticket..

Yet, it's so intense..

Fujimaki: "We almost ran out of bullets!"

Noda: "This is why I hate guns!"

Hinata: "Hang on! It should be over soon!"

Our ammunition was vastly depleted.

I'm at one ammo left..

At this rate...

Yuri: "The show at its climax, lift it up."

Yusa: "Start it up, please.."

From our microphone, Yuri was giving an order.

Grrruuu!

A sound of propeller.. a fan..?

I could feel a strong breeze.

!?

From the cafeteria, something coming.

A tiny, and dozen amount of glittering dust.

That's.. a snow?

No...it's a rain of a thousands of shiny objects.

One of them falls into my palm.

It's a meal ticket..

It's written as beef udon.

Everyone stop shooting and grabs as many tickets as possible.

Hinata: "You all good? Let's go!"

The music stopped, It's a sign to retreat.

"O-okay!"

I start running along with others.

I saw Angel at my back, still standing at that spot, not doing anything.

We run away to cafeteria, leaving Angel behind.

* * *

Cafeteria Lady: "Here, beef udon, thank you for waiting!"

I used a meal ticket from earlier, and ordered a beef udon.

After ordering our meals, I and Hinata went and sit with the other on cafeteria table.

Hinata: "What's wrong Pervert? Don't like your meal? Then you can switch with me."

"No that's not it..but, is it okay to eat here? Won't Angel come after us?"

Yuri: " We just eating."

Said Yuri while slurping her ramen.

"Is that so.."

I take a bite on my beef udon.

"...!"

Yuri: "What's wrong?"

"This is good.."

Yuri: "Of course, I said it before haven't I? That all the menu of this school were produced from high quality ingredients."

"I see.."

Hinata: "So, Pervert. How do you feel about your first operation?"

"It's kind of heart throbbing."

Hinata: "It is! I was like that too!"

Yuri: "Ah, right I haven't mentioned it to you.."

Looking at me, Yuri stop eating her meal.

Yuri: "When there was only 10 members of our team, there's still not enough power yet. It's not a fond story, but that's the time when we're unable to against Angel.."

Yuri's expression went sullen.

Yuri: "I'm a fool, for the sake of getting information to defeat Angel, I sent a single member to Angel's class to investigate. She did not return at all. We searched, and searched. But, no matter how hard we tried, we never find her... After that, we never seen her again..."

"...after that?"

Yuri: "We asked Angel ourselves, asking what happened to our comrade. And she said ' She's fine, she already left this world, do not worry about her anymore.'"

"..."

Yuri: "No one want to just disappear. We never expected it... it was a shock to us. For her to be obliterated just like that.."

"So, Angel was responsible for that?"

Yuri: "Yeah. It's a regret.."

Hinata: " Well, putting the thing aside. Even though this is you first ever operation, you did a nice job back there, Pervert."

"Why?"

Hinata: "The operation is success because of your support after all. As the reward, Yurippe will give her sliced pork."

Said Hinata as he aim his chopstick at Yuri's ramen.

Yuri: "Grrr!"

Yuri barked..

Hinata: "Putting the joke aside, Matsushita the fifth will lend you his beef."

Said Hinata as he prepares to take Matsushita's beef bowl.

Matsushita: "Groaaaaarrrr!"

Matsushita roared.

Hinata: "Also putting that joke aside, Noda will offer his pork loin instead."

Noda: "As if I let you do that!"

Noda takes a stance to swing his weapon at Hinata, which stopped by the other.

Hinata: "Putting that joke also, would you mind taking my fried chicken instead?"

"No, it's okay.. I'm fine."

Hinata: "I see, sorry about that. Ah one thing. Out of all menu, do not choose mabo tofu."

"Why not?"

Hinata: "Other menu are good, but only mabo tofu is an exception. The taste kind of weird somehow.."

"In what way?"

Hinata: "It's spiciness. Even from one bite, you'll end up sweating with no end. All NPC also realized that, so no one ever pick that."

"I see.. I'll remember that."

Yuri: "Soy sauce, please."

Hinata: "Here."

...

With this kind of power and leadership she could do whatever she wanted to..

But she just sitting here, relaxing and eating..

We have one enemy, Angel..

We're all fighting against her.

But, are we really in the right?

No, it's too soon to worry over that.

Right now I'm aiming for something more important.

That is..to spend enough time to recover my memories.

After all.. I don't even fully recovered my memories yet..

That's all there is to it.

That's all..

After that..

I still don't know about it yet...

For now, I'll just follow Yuri's lead.

* * *

It was after bath time.

We went to our respective room.

Of course, I'm with Hinata.

We're wearing a pajama with battlefront logo on it.

"It's a nice bath"

Hinata: "Sure it is. Even better to drink milk coffee right after that, I can't get enough of it."

"It really is."

We drank 5 bottles already.

Hinata: "Let's go to sleep. I'll be on the upper bed."

"Sure."

I turned off the light.

Hinata: "Good night."

"Good night."

I went to my bed, at the lower part.

Tomorrow, It will be the third day after I came to this world.

This world..

It's more than meet the eye already...

There's still many things I don't know about it...

Why we all end up at this world anyway?

More importantly.. what's the purpose of this world exactly..?

I closed my eyes and went to sleep...


End file.
